The Prisoner's Journal
by rducky
Summary: Mr. Winkler has been kidnapped. He's written himself a journal. The entries are short, but the updates will come often.
1. Chapter 1

**This is basically a journal of Mr. Winkler's. It's a multi-chapter. The chapters will be short but I plan to update daily. Opinions are fantastic, so review.**

(I think) 3, August 2011:  
This morning, a very rude man came into my office and ordered me to follow him. This was highly stupid of me. I was then handcuffed and thrown into the back of a car. We traveled for quite some time, I believe we're in America now - although I'm not sure how I blacked out for an entire plane ride. I awoke in a stuffy apartment. There's one bedroom, a bathroom, and a kitchen. The place is very dull and furnished with very tacky items - I suspect that the items were stolen from the dump. The door that must be an exit is locked. I'm not sure what I'm doing here or why, but I'm writing to take up time and for reference in case I'm found dead.  
Winkler, Jason


	2. Chapter 2

**I told you guys I'd update quickly! Not that I've gotten any reviews.**

(Approximately) 12, August 2011:  
The school year has started up again, not that I've been allowed to go back to teaching - or even leave. I don't think anybody has noticed I'm missing. In fact, I think everyone believes I died because of the disease I have. In July, a doctor found a cure, or at least a temporary one, and so long as I keep taking my medication (that has actually been given to me here) I'll remain alive.  
In any case, I don't think anyone is looking for me. I don't know how to escape. I don't know why I've been taken. I don't know who has taken me. And I don't know what they're going to do with me.  
Winkler, Jason


	3. Chapter 3

**This disclaimer disclaims stuff to the point where I feel I shouldn't have to explain that I don't own House of Anubis. And I still haven't gotten any reviews...virtual cookies to any reviews - unless you don't like cookies and then you can request some other virtual food item, but who doesn't like cookies?**

Somewhere in between 17 and 23, August 2011:

What I don't know:  
Why I've been taken  
Who has taken me  
What is going to happen to me  
Why I can't keep a steady girlfriend  
What day it is  
Who's taking care of my cat  
How to escape  
What I'd do if I did escape  
What would happen if I tried to escape and got caught

What I know:  
No one is looking for me - or at least not successfully  
Someone brings food into the apartment every three days and puts it away in the kitchen

What I'm going to find out:  
The basics; who, what, why, and how

Winkler, Jason


	4. Chapter 4

**I'd like to give a virtual cookie to a cool cat named ral7224. If I get more reviews, I'll update more frequently.  
**

Sometime in September 2011:  
I don't actually mind being held captive anymore. This may sound odd. However, I don't think I've gone insane. I'm living in an apartment that is about the size of the one I rented when I was teaching, and I don't have to pay for it. I don't have to work. Food and medication for me comes at request, along with other things if I ask for it by filling out the handy "request forms" that have been placed on the kitchen counter. There are several bookcases here, all filled up with books for me to read. I pass my time sleeping, and learning pages from the dictionary. It's not much, but I could definitely have it worse.  
Winkler, Jason


	5. Chapter 5

**I'd love to hear what my readers' predictions are. Guess who took Winkler or why and if you're correct I'll tell you via PM. (:  
**

Near the end of September 2011:  
Today I saw the man who captured me. He came in to deliver some food. Unfortunately I didn't have an opportunity to escape because he instructed someone on the other side of the door to lock the door until he "gave him the code". I was informed that the code would change every time he entered, so I shouldn't bother trying to use the code after he left. He didn't introduce himself to me. He didn't answer any of my questions. The only decent part about him coming is that he brought me some Chinese food - the real stuff that was actually steaming when I opened the travel containers. He also brought me a paper that had a new crossword in it for me to complete, along with last week's answers - I filled in last week's correctly, not to my surprise considering I had a whole week to search through the biographies and atlases in the room for the answers.  
Winkler, Jason


	6. Chapter 6

**Ral7224 is still the only person to review - your guess was wrong by the way, but I'd say it was a decent and rational prediction. Either way, ALL the virtual cookies go to you. I'd still like to hear some predictions, the more irrational, the more likely you'll be correct. (:**

3, October 2011:  
Per request, I finally got a calendar and I've found out what day it is. It's sort of soothing to know what day it is, it's like a small connection to the outside world. A Wii and Playstation have been installed, and I've begun to play games to spend a lot of my time. Although they're not connected to the internet, so I don't have anyone to play against. I'm really beginning to miss my Soap Operas, who knows if Fabio was killed off or if he renewed his contract? Cliffhangers are dreadful. I've read about 250 books since I've been here, but most of them have been bad romance novels - which I'll admit to enjoying, even if the writing styles were terrible and everything that happened was 100% predictable. Having so much time to myself is starting to get annoying.  
Winkler, Jason


	7. Chapter 7

**Sorry the update took so long, I was out of town and the Wifi at the hotel I was staying at was extremely suckish.**

14, October 2011:  
I feel rather stupid for not thinking to ask for music until now. I've gotten some music, and to keep myself occupied I'm listening to every genre in existence. No matter how much I distract myself, I still feel like I'm going insane. A person shouldn't be alone this long, it's not good for the brain. So, excuse me while I list some multiplication just to prove that my brain is still functioning properly.  
2*2=4  
2*3=6  
2*4=8  
2*5=10  
2*6=12  
2*7=14  
Yeah. Okay. My brain is still there. Maybe I'll get a math book and re-learn a college math course, although maybe that comment right there is enough to prove I'm insane as I hated math taking it originally and I'm now opting to take it again. No, I'm not going to do math yet. I'll just request children's books or something, that ought to be entertaining enough.  
Winkler, Jason


End file.
